User talk:StormGirl
Hey Cousin~ So...HI!! I'm so happy I get to meet my cousin!! XD Err yaa...I don't know what to ask *my head is filled with a bunch of questions* I'll try again some other day a- Oh whatever! *hugs* ^^ -Awobbie 21:07, August 24, 2010 (UTC) nothing realy half-sis what about you Sorry Sweets:3 im sooooooooo sorry! but the stupid thing wont go....but i'll tell you here ^^ Welll we were going somewhere and as always I put on my Ipod and stared into the sky.....And I noticed the clouds werent moving *but they later started moving* @.@ Soo then Sirius told me to read the skies *i can read them* and then I saw demonds eating pure things....very pure things and one slautering a unicorn...then there was this lady wearing a cloak and she was pure beyond anything *polly Lady Rhea?* and behind her was a army of darkness >< Thats all!!!!!!!!!! wow!!! hmmm we should decifer it :) yes we should!!! so you have any ideas? hmm pure things could mean gods...? i think the lady in cloak could be lady rhea or a daughter of hades? Hey Sis hey sis lol i read how you were claimed and it is scary similar to mine from the tornadoes to the lightning bolts haha well how are ya. when i was claimed it was a little different. i went outside during a lightning storm and i was under a tree lol and as i was walking in my house i almost got electracuted haha that also happened to me today. its wierd the whole weather thing cuz i can do the same thing. were can i find lady roseia's email.Stormynight67 04:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) CLOUD READIGN!! well it could mean Lady Rhea...i have a darn strong feelings it her don't you? But why would something want to kill a unicorn? thats...wrong XF ok :D so its lady rhea and people behind her? creepy holy crap i feel like something is in my room all the time very scary :/ have you told your parents yet. well i told my mom and she looked at the site and shes like this isnt real well then whats it like to be a child of zeus and i was like omg just drop it pleaseStormynight67 04:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) my mom thought i was mad ugh idk its really confusing lol Stormynight67 04:59, August 23, 2010 (UTC) nope hes kind of a jackass lol ive asked him like5 times and all he does is makes storms and they get worse everytime idk have you its wierd we are like there chess pieces idk i just wanna get to chb and meet some of my siblings ya well gtg i will definetly talk to you later ( we have a time difference lol) bye cousin!!!!! :D Yep its her...but the thing is the people behind her were...dark and evil... :creepy...what does that mean :/ dont know...but real scary right? :/ yeah!!! :/ soo creepy... :/ But Lady Rhea wouldnt do something like that...............she wouldnt betray us right? Oh! *if* you could tell me more about StephanOfTitans dude.c....THANKIES SWEETHEART!! *hug* : :i dont know much about him aside from the fact that hes a demititan, hes evil, he wants to kill demigods, and hes a cow :D sorry...*hug omg the creepiest thing happened yesterday i was trying to move a bit of paper with the wind (yeeaah im pretty bad at it) and i concentrated and i saw the air...the air currents and such i was in my room...it moves really slowly it was sooo creepy!! STEPHAN!!!! Oh my!!! freakeh...XD Im soo scared!! What if he does fall in love with me? AHHHHHHHHHHHH I'm sooo freaked out...uhhh....damn that Uranaus *glares* UHHHHHHH It might be fake but what if its REALL!!! You think I should tell Lady Rhea? Or?? IAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *sigh* Guess so. *sigh* I cant believe it..I guess so *sigh* UHHH SO DAMN FRUSTRATING!!! But hey? at least he's CUTE!! Oh christ this has gotten to my head now *rawr* >< I suppose its fine...I wonder if other girls fell for him... e.c xD *hugs* Thanks cus that was soo aweshum!!! <3 Love you!! ^^ Thankies!! Your a HUGE help hunny!! Oh so is Stormy of course!! <3 XD I don't know he's cute...His avatar maybe? Aww that'll be sweeeet...But I can never betray my family and friends...The thought of it is horrifying...OHEMMGEEE HE'S GOING TO BE KILLED~!!!???! *starts cussing* Oh............. oh he is? no big deal...its not like were inlove right? *sigh* but if we do I'll try my very freaking best to make him good..I promise :]....I ish sad now...But whatever!!!! Do you know other girls that liked...liked him...or something......*sigh* & Do you have your eyes set on someone? xP XO HE'S FREAKING 16??????!!!!!!!!!! Weird. Lol.....XD Ya don't??? Muahah I'd say...Well I'd say a kid from Apollo wouldn't be so bad >< My guess!! So!! Anything new with you sweetheart? <3 :3 XD I'd totally go with a demigod...or demititan...Theres a full moon today...I guess thats cool xD! Well I havent talked to him...Sorta...Well I've said Hi...Thats all..He hasnt said anything back...-.- :X Muaha sureeee he'll fall inlove with me! XD ikr!! I wanna goooooooo soooo badly!! Get out of here *sigh* UHHHHH!!! Do you know how old your supposed to be? *hug* Haha what do u mean ? No clue lol :3 *sigh* Uhh lawl I thought it was like 12+ xD but only the Stephan thing is on my mind...He's like babbling in my head :3 I'm like...gone crazy over him after him...*sigh* Stupid hormones x] Rawr:3 xD yeah a "major turn on" XO! If he does I'll poke him reeeeeeeeeeeal hard with meh trident!! Boosh yaa! ^^ <3 xF Lets see if he actually comes online lmao! :] Welll....I mean what IF I do change him? It'll be...all...awkward or something...*sigh* :3 Fick this....*German for:Fuck this...lol* Muahaha...........haha..... :] XD It'll be beyoooond awkward!! lmao.o!!!! But seriously....if I change him...I'll.....be awesome :P But I wanna change peoples thought about things...It'd be awesome...Well gotta go sleep now hunny!! TTYL!! *hugs&kisses* Love you sooooooo much sweeties!!!!!!!!!! Morning Sunshine!!! :] Mornin hun! <3 XD I did not dream about him!!! Well I sorta do! xF~ Muaha yesh I dream about "us" sometimes...SOMETIMES DAMNIT!! >< Muaha!! So what are you up to sweets? BTW! Next week monday I'm going to Las Vegas for like a week so sorry if I'm not online alot~ *hugs*<3 <(^_^)> Hello Half-Sister! Hello Sister (Half, but whatever)! It's really nice to meet you too, seriously, NONE of my other siblings have contacted me! So your the first! Im doing really well, and I wonder if you are at camp yet... because I can help you get there! It's always a thrill to meet new siblings! Sometimes I visit (well a lot actually) camp, and next time I am there I will see you. See You Around! Gwen12 22:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Gwen12 Yep. We're real. Like everything else. I think it's gotta do with the portals, see, when a writer writes a book, a portal opens to that world. Sorta, and so here I am. Saphira replies: Greetings, godling. It's a pleasure to meet you. Then she winked and walked off. -shrugs- Dragons. I find the books very informative, and Chris's got the language 99.9% correct. Eragon and Saphira 04:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, there were two eggs, both of them male. The were Ohen and Vanilor, Zala and Stephan's dragons. Galbatorix only kept one..the other was kinda bargained for. Zala got the bargain with a price to pay..but that's not important. But hte plans changed. Zach (warboss) Got Azhag when they found his egg among the others at the old nesting grounds in Ellesemera. It was a miraculous discovery...Azhag was. Saphira replies: Youngling, you have a good heart. I believe that will make you stronger one day" ~Eragon & Saphira Well, I can say we're nicer than Murtagh and Thorn. And Orik said the experience on here with you guyss would be good for us -shrugs- It's made Saphira seem like she drank a few gallons of faelnirv...that drink. Still -sigh- Your prayers for defeating the king are accepted greatly. I just worry about the final confontation. -shrugs- We'll get him. But things are quite peaceful in Alegasia right now; dwarves have their Star Rose back thanks to Saphira, the elves grow strong after Oromis's passing, and the Varden are recruiting good. Hows life in your world? ~Eragon & Saphira Yep. We're all good. Galbatorix is lying low. We sieged through Feinster succesfully...without a dent really. And I've heard of Stephan..he's a Rider to. Works for the king but keeps to himself -shrugs- He'll die son I hope. And he's a bastard (Saphira's growling at me to watch my language...sorry) But yeah, I'll exact revenge on him somehow. Eragon & Saphira 04:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I do in fact like to read. Brom and Joed had to teach me....took awhile, but I got it :) And "cow" is a good term for a bad word -shrugs- And I'm glad your friend is safe. I'll have to check out these books. Oromis -sighs sadly- got the habit of reading on me. Saphira enjoys it too. Eragon & Saphira 04:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if Brom had told me he was my dad...oh well. Oromis fell in battle, just the way he wanted. I have Gleadr's Eldurni so Gleadr's here as well. Listen I gotta fly, we're due in a night patrol out side of Farthen Dur...urgals been hanging around lately and me and Saphira with a few others have a shift tonight. G'night and stay safe! Eragon & Saphira 05:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) (p.s. Orik was right; I do enjoy talking to you all) Saphira says: Keep your wings tight and your eyes peeled, braveheart" Gleadr says: Oromis would not wish us to dwell...have faith youngling" And I say great need for a nap before patrol. G'night! Satyr? Recently, we have given the satyrs a bigger travel budget, so if you need a satyr i bet i can summon one. But it might be dangerous if you do not have any weapons. If you need help, just ask. Gwen12 14:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC)Gwen12, Goddess of Rain, Flowers, and Clouds xD Yeah right....Soo!! I'm up to nothing really :( Just lonely..... @.@ And you my love? is he still on is dad still on and what chat is it onStormynight67 02:44, August 27, 2010 (UTC) OMG!! LETS GO TOGETHER!! ohemgee!! IS MY DAD THERE!! We should go together when you read this lol! XD Umm umm..can you get me the link? THANKS!! ^^ ;D LUCKEH!! awwww lucky you!! i wish i could talk to my dad -sigh- IK!! Its beyong freaky...I was so scared that I went on Google images and typed in every God's name I knew...I was beyond freaked out...I still am...I cant beleive I have to be with him *maybe* ADRESS!! 7568 in sacramento.....I forgot the street IM SO SORRY!! But yeah thanks hun :] LOVE YOU! Awe~ your such a sweetheart! ILY!!! Kay got anything yet? Thanks :3 GOT THIS!! http://www.redfin.com/CA/Sacramento/7568-32nd-St-95822/home/19376245 pretty much all i got...I typed in the number and then sacramento...can get alot of things on google lol! THANKS!! MORE STOOOF! :3 http://www.city-data.com/neighborhood/Meadowview-Sacramento-CA.html umm the street is medowview I guess...lawl and and!!! 32nd st no prob cuz ^^ SORRY! i wont reply alot cuz I gotta go to my *stupid* uncles house so i'll talk when i got online later so yeah >< BYEE THANKS FOR THE HELP SWETHEART! We're good, but a little sore after yesterday's patrol. We ran into some urgals with mounts...a good fight, but still painful -winces and rubs arm- Saphira: It's good to know some younglings remember their manners. I am goo, and itching for another fight...Eragon is just mad that he didn't fight as I did. -chuckles- But he's still good." Aw, Saphira! NOBODY could outfight you! -winks- Glaedr: I am good as well. I enjoy fighting in this war; the patterns are very interesting to study..." Welll, like I told Chey, we gotta hit the road. We're headed up to Tarnag with Orik and some of Arya's warriors to get and update. Then after that, we may head to Ellesmera, but I dunno yet. It depends on how things are in Tarnag. Got enough supplies, we go. Under attack without supplies, we stay. Something like that. -shrugs- Eragon & Saphira 22:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) BACK-A-MUNDO!!! sooo ima back ^^ err well I heard her really...But Sirius and Xavier told me she has blonde hair I guess..or red...or black *sigh* There sooo STUPID! XD but yeah....love ya hun So, so Sorry! I am so so sorry! I did not know we would stop sending out satyrs because of the war, and I am truly sorry. I will do almost anything to make it up to you. Gwen12 16:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC)Marie, Goddess of Flowers, Rain, and Clouds i hope so ya i hope its coinsidence. its just wierd idk and hes a god so lolStormynight67 18:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it might be I mean what does he have to be mad at you about...? :) My arm is better now, thanks. Saphira says: Not a problem. Eragon & Saphira 19:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Eragon what did you think of my last message and ya ikr lol most of our sisters are virginsStormynight67 19:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) most of our sisters are virgins? ya ones that are famous lol hestia artemis thalia athena should be oh yeah hahaha :p so how r ya? immmm greattt lol hbuStormynight67 19:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) haha good lol i found thalia on facebook :o lol and chiron tell me im on fb right now ill add you as a friend and we can chat on there kk she is thalia rose grace and hes chiron brunner im natasha singh :) whats ur name? were do you live theres a lot of you lolStormynight67 19:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC)